corey el vampiro capitulo 3
by tomoyonya
Summary: capitulo 3 :T


**Holaaa todo el mundo se que prometi que terminaría con "un amor perdido" pero olvide que he tenido cosas del colegio y eso…. Profesores inconsientes nosotros tenemos vidas no todo es trabajo ¬¬ pero buuuanoo estes es…**

**E****L MUNDO DE GUMBALL OK NO XD es el capi 3 =3 (a ver si ahora el fic se sube como quería que estas letras deberían ser negras marcadas y grandes ¬¬) a y aprendi algo mas de mi horrenda ortografía poco a poco la mejorare xD y además se que en el fic anterior laney y corey se calleron y laney se puso roja pero era de vergüenza en esta historia laney trata de superar a corey jejej no me maten y en las interrupciones hay solo será laney enamorada locamente de corey XD**

* * *

_**Corey el chico vampiro capitulo 3**_

**Con grojband**

- ya volvi chicos-^^u

-coreeey- kon le da un super abrazo de oso

- no puedo respirar- corey se empieza a poner morado

-kon relájate estas matando a corey- dicen ambos al unisono

- ah?- kon mira a corey que estaba azul –aaah no corey no te mueras- kon suelta corey

- e- estos b- bien *coof coof (n/a: eso es como toser xD) no te preocupes amigo- respira hondo y vuelve a su color normal

-como ya estas bien y ya practicamos mucho que te parece si vamos al parque?- dice laney aburrida

- sii parque wuuuu – se saca la polera y la gira como musculoso

- vamos hermano ponte la polera – kon pone cara de perrito y se pone la polera

Laney y corey quedaron con cara de póker face ._.

Kin: - perdonen amigos kon estuvo viendo un maratón de 5 horas de un show mas- quedo un tanto tonto y empeso a imitar a los personajes

Corey y laney: - eso explica muchas cosas- ¬¬

-oigan nos vamos ya- dice corey aburrido de ver a kin corriendo como loco persiguiendo a kon, con la polera de kon en las manos

Todos menos corey gritaron si =3

**En el parque**

Corey y laney tenían un picnic mientras kin y kon jugaban a los ninjas ….

-me aburroooooo—dice corey rodando por el pasto

-pues si te aburres tanto ve a jugar con kin y kon- dice laney cruzándose de brazos

-pero es que yo me- corey fue interrumpido por unos gritos de terror, resulta que era kon atrapado en un árbol

Corery y laey contuvieron la risa al ver como kin tiraba de las piernas de kon minetras el seguia gritando luego corey y laney se mataron a reir

-jajajaajaj creo que debo jaja ayudarlos – corey se tapa la boca

-jajaja si ve- y laney ve como corey se va

-con que lo aburro eh?...- dijo entre susurros – NO! Yo decidi superarar a corey y lo lograre solo fue por el accidente de la cochera no es nada solo es es….- laney se para y se va mientras ve como corey y kin tiran de las piernas de kon decidio irse antes de que la siguieran

**~Laney pov~**

Me fui de esa parte del parque por que necesitaba relajarme asi que tome mi bajo y fui a mi lugar secreto que decubri cuando era pequeña ahí siempre escribia mis canciones, estaba en un lugar lleno de plantas y enredaderas y todos creyeron que habían rocas asi que nadie quiso ver esepto yo y desdes entonces que voy a ese lugar, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar música del interior de mi lugar "secreto" que al parecer no es tan secreto me acerco para ver de donde sale esa música y es cucho a alguien cantando… (n/a: después de la canción será el pov normal )

**Que voy hacer si te vas**  
**que voy hacer para ocultar la soledad**  
**que quedara en cada ricon del alma**  
**que voy hacer si las promesas volaran**  
**y cada beso que me haz dado quedara**  
**en la ilusion que acabara en el viento**

**y si el amor se va muriendo y el corazon no siente igual**  
**hay que intentar de nuevo una vez mas**  
**hay que seguir volando lejos hasta encontrar otro lugar**  
**y asi poderte olvidar**

**que voy hacer cuando no estes**  
**que voy hacer si tu te vas**  
**donde ocultar la soledad que**  
**ocupara tu lugar**  
**donde esconder tanto dolor**  
**si la verdad es que te amo**  
**como voy a pedirle a dios que aun**  
**te quedes ami lado**

**y ahora que hare con tus recuerdos**  
**quizas vivir con ellos o echarlos a donde**  
**no pueda ni verlos**  
**cerrar las puertas de mi corazon**  
**y apagar la luz de mi interior**

**que voy hacer cuando no estes**  
**que voy hacer si tu te vas**  
**donde ocultar la soledad**  
**que ocupara tu lugar**  
**donde esconder tanto dolor**  
**si la verdad es que te amo**  
**como voy a pedirle a dios**  
**que aun te quedes ami lado**

**que voy hacer cuando no estés**  
**que voy hacer si tu te vas**  
**donde ocultar la soledad que ocupara**  
**tu lugar ..**  
**tu lugar**

**donde esconder tanto dolor**  
**si la verdad es que te amo**  
**como podre pedirle a dios**  
**que aun te quedes mi lado**

**que voy hacer cuando no estes que voy hacer**  
**si tu te vas donde ocultar la soledad e**  
**ocupara tu lugar**

**donde esconder tanto dolor**  
**si la verdad es que te amoo**  
**como podre pedirle a dios (adios)**  
**que aun te quedes ami lado**

**que voy hacer cuando no estes**  
**que voy hacer si tu te vas**  
**donde ocultar la soledad que ocupara**  
**tuu uu lugar .. ..**

-lenny?- mira dudosa a el chico

-ah? Tu escuchaste?-

- si.. y QUE HACES EN MI LUGAR SECRETO ESTE ES MI UNI- laney no pudo seguir por que vio que a lenny se le escapo una lagrima

- aa perdón yo….- lenny baja la cabeza

-lenny- laney se agacha y toma la cara de lenny – que te sucede anda dime-

Lenny solo niega con la cabeza por que si decía una palabra se pondría a llorar y no quería que laney lo viera

-ooh vamos sabes que yo no me reiré de ti se que aguantas tus lagrimas vamos puedes llorar no me importa- dice laney dulcemente para que lenny se sienta mejor –

-yo…. Yo… - lenny se larga a llorar no podía aguantar mas no le importaba si luego lo molestaban

- ya tranquilo- laney acaricaba la cabeza de lenny mientras el lloraba en las rodillas

-gra- gracias laney yo ya…- pero laney lo interrumpe con uuun….

Abrazo x3

(n/a: no hay besito jejejeje *3*)

-no estas bien todavía aun te sientes mal verdad?-

-si-

-ven vamos acá hace frio vamos a una banca y me cuentas todo lo uqe paso bueno?- dice laney extendiendo su mano

-si- tomando la mano de laney para parase

Ambos chicos fueron a un poco cerca donde hacían el picnic corey y laney

- y bien que paso Larry?-

-lo que paso fue que carrie se molesto con migo y me dijo que me odia y creo que significa que me corrió de los new mans- dice Larry cabeza abajo

- no te preocupes de seguro estaba de mal humor que hiciste para que se molestara?-

- nada lo peor es que no se como disculparme de algo que no hice-dice Larry cabeza abajo

- entoces mmmm….. tal vez este celosa – laney pone cara picara

- AAAAA! ESTAS LOCA COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO JAMAS PASARA ¡! - dice Larry parándose como si fuera flash xD

- y por que no? A ti te gusta no?-

- si pero yo a ella no le gusto nadita-

- y como sabes eso debes ser hombre y decirle lo que sientes-

- nunca-

- no estas cansado que te traten como mujer?-

-si-

Estas cansado que te digan enano?!-

-SII-

-estas cansado de que te digan marica?-

-ss ah? Quien me dice marica?- mira desafiante a laney

-eem….. el punto es que debes ser un hombre y decirle lo que sientes y ya es muy fácil-

- ah si? que acaso tu ya le dijiste a corey lo que sientes?- mira con estas cara ¬¬

- no pero yo soy chica y…. además corey ya no me gusta

- aja claro que te gusta corey ¬¬

- QUE NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE SUPERARLO-

-pero eso significa que aun te gusta – Larry mira laney triunfante

-Pero no importa esfuérzate y me cuentas todo luego si?-

- si lo hare- Larry mira decidido a laney-

- oye iras de inmediato?-

- ni loco me preparo mental mente y después tal vez le digo-

-mmm bueno en ese caso no quieres tocar un rato con migo?- dice volviéndose emo de nuevo xD

- claro- dice encogiéndose de hombros también volviéndose emo

- bueno empecemos- y comienzan a tocar

[Larry]

**Nunca dia te voy a decir,****  
****lo que yo siento por ti ,****  
****es que no quiero que tu me tengas pena.****ahora solo pienso en mi,****  
****y se que dedo seguir,****  
****juro que nada me podra detener.****yo nunca te prometi,****  
****que iva a estar junto a ti,****  
****para los bueno y los malos momentos.****yo solo quiero reir,****  
****y poderme divertir.****  
****sin que me afecte nada a mi alrrededor.****y aunque no se adonde ir,****  
****solo te puedo decir,****  
****que no me importa lo que piensen de mii...****perdonbame, si alguna vez****  
****no dije que te haria mal.****  
****[laney y Larry]**

**y aunque pueda siempre ser el mismo,****  
****se que tu quieres algo distinto,****  
****pero aunque lo intente****  
****no puedo cambiar ohu...noo..**

**[Larry]**

**vuelvo a estar solo otra vez,****  
****y por algo debe ser,****  
****es la manera de arreglar los problemas.****ahora que perdi la fe,****  
****que mas podria perder,****  
****encontrare un motivo para vivir.****y aunque no se adonde ir,****  
****solo te puedo decir,****  
****que no me importa lo que piencen de mii..****perdoname si alguna vez,****  
****te dije que te iba a cuidar.****  
****[Larry y laney]****  
****y aunque pueda siempre ser el mismo,****  
****se que tu quieres algo distinto,****  
****pero aunque lo intente****  
****no puedo cambiar ohu noo...****cada noche pienso en el destino,****  
****pero creo estas jugando conmigo,****  
****ya no quiero que tu me vengas****  
****a hablaaar de amooor****  
****(ya vallance de aca)****(ya vallance de aca)****  
****(ya vallance de aca)**

**[larry]  
****  
****se que ya tu no estarias conmigo,****  
****se que talvez no soy buen amigo,****  
****se que tengo todo lo que me busque,****  
****lo see...****  
****[Larry y laney]****  
****y aunque pueda siempre ser el mismo,****  
****se que tu quieres algo distinto,****  
****pero aunque lo intento****  
****no puedo cambiar ohu noo...****cada noche pienso en el destino,****  
****creo que estas jugando conmigo,****  
****ya no quiero que tu me vengas****  
****a hablaaar de amoor.**

**[Larry]  
****  
****ya vallance de aca!**

-Eso estuvo genial larry- dice entusiasmada laney

- gracias jejej son unas de mis letras- rascándose la cabeza

- no puedo creer que seas tan bueno con las letras-

-Si, bueno tu de seguro también tienes –

- como sabes eso?-

- vamos laney soy como tu contraparte –

-ok tienes razón si si tengo y acabo termirar una-

- cántamela?-

-no- dice laney secamente

- por favor- Larry pone cara de cachorro hambriento

-dije que no- laney le da la espalda a Larry y cruza los brazos

- guau- * Larry ase suplicas como cachorro*

- ESTA BIEN PERO NO SIGAS-

-GUAU – laney le rasca la cabeza y Larry mueve los pies xD

***interrupción***

Larry: por que actuo como un perro?!

Tomoyo: eres demasiado tierno que quieres que te haga lamer la mejilla de laney? 7.7

Larry y laney: NOOOO NO SE TE OCURRA ¡!

Tomoyo: jejeje muajajajaj *cof *cof*

Laney: mejor sigamos….

Tomoyo y Larry: SIII! :3

Laney: infantiles…¬.¬

***Fin de la interrupción***

- bien canta lanes –

-si ya voy- laney comienza a tocar

[laney]

**Putting all my fences up****  
****Cause I never wanna fall in love****  
****If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack****Never put my love out on the line****  
****Never said yes to the right guy****  
****Never had trouble getting what I want****  
****But when it comes to you I'm never good enough****When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll****  
****Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball****  
****But you make me wanna act like a girl****  
****Painting my nails and wear high heels****  
****Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand****You make me glow****  
****But I cover up, won't let it show****  
****So I'm putting my defenses up****  
****Cause I don't wanna fall in love****  
****If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack****Never put the steps for the other guys****  
****When you come around, I get paralyzed****  
****And everytime I try to be myself****  
****It comes out wrong like a cry for help****It's just not fair****  
****Seems more trouble than it all was worth****  
****I gasp for air****  
****It feels so good but you know it hurts****But you make me wanna act like a girl****  
****Painting my nails and wear perfume****  
****For you****  
****Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand****You make me glow****  
****But I cover up, won't let it show****  
****So I'm putting my defenses up****  
****Cause I don't wanna fall in love****  
****If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack****Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms****  
****They're burning I'd rather be known****  
****And there's no one else to blame****  
****So scared I'll take off in a run****  
****I'm flying too close to the sun****  
****And I burst into flames****You make me glow****  
****But I cover up, won't let it show****  
****So I'm putting my defenses up****  
****Cause I don't wanna fall in love****  
****If I ever did that****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack (x4)**

-GUAU ESTA GENIAL!-

-gracias-

- pero esta significa que no quieres que nadie te guste? Ni corey?-

-no,ni a corey que yo se que al no le gustaba nada-

-como lo sabes?-

- mmm bueno yo…-

- lo viste besando a otra?-

-no-

-o abrazado o coqueteado a otra chica que no seas tu?.

-no-

-entonces que te detiene laney no cierres tu corazón te harás daño tu misma-

- pero yo….-

-sshh- no te lastimes mas laney- Larry la abraza y laney también lo abraza

Pero los peli-rojos no notaron que había un chico peli- azul presenciando aquella escena

**~Pov correy~**

Estaba buscando como loco a laney que desapareció de repente hasta que por fin la encontré me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba siendo abrazada por Larry no se por que pero Sali corriendo de ahí, estaba tan enojado que tuve que ir al baño con los ojos cerrados para que nadie se diera cuenta que los tenia rojos, por suerte podía sentir la presencia de las personas y las cosas asi que no choque con nada

Dentro del baño

Al fin pude abriri mis ojos los tenia rojos como la sangre asi y vi la pulsera solo tenia 3 asi queno es necerio llamar a trina

-bueno corey relájate trata de respirar – corey respiro y exhalo y se le bajaron dos puas rojas como 5 minutos depues -solo queda una me gustaría tener leche de chocolate, bueno me conformare con tomar agua – luego de un rato corey salio del baño normal pero con mucho coraje pero el gorro lo mantenía lo mas tranquilo posible

- coreeey!- veo a kin corriendo a toda velocidad

- que pasa kin?-

-encontraste a laney?-

- eeem no, no la he visto- de repente veo a kon cargando a laney en los hombros y ñaney lo pateaba pero kon ni se inmutaba

- laney estas bien?-

-Aah si si estoy bien pero kon me trajo a la rastra hasta aca- miro a kon con deseos de matarlo

- pudiste estar herida-

- pero te dije que estaba bien –

-Pero por si acaso-

-pero como la encontraste?- pregunto dudoso tratando de no imginar a lo que paso hace unos minutos

- a bueno miren esa nube y les contare todos- todos miramos esa nube

**Time Flash back**

Kon corria como loco buscando a laney hasta que la encontró afinando su bajo n una banca ( n/A larry se había ido por no se que xD) se veía muy sola

- LANEEEY ESTAS BIEN!?

- si kon estoy bien- dijo desanimada

-NOO LANEY SE ESTA MURIENDO- kon toma a laney y la coloca en un de sus hombros, la mano derescha de kon la tenia en la espalda de laney pera que no se callera y la otra sotenia su bajo

-sueltame kon – dice laney pateando a kon

- nop, te estas muriendo y por eso iremos a buscar a corey-

- QUE NO ESTOY MURIENDO ESTOY BIEN KON BAJAME –

-no me asegurare de que sigas con vida laney, y por eso te llevo donde corey-

- lo haces a propósito verdad?-

-sip ^^

- me las pagaras ¬¬-

Fin del flash back

- en pocas palabras kon me llevo todo el camino asi- ¬¬ dice laney todavía con cara de que quería matar a kon

- bueno chicos mejor no vamos antes que se haga de noche-

* * *

**fin de este capitulo espero que les allá gustado mucho me demore mucho tengo que estudiar mucho U.U que lataaa y además por alguna razón quería subir este capitulo xD pero bueno déjeme sus comentarios ^^**


End file.
